Yatta's Llama Drama
by Kartoonkid95
Summary: Yatta wants more than anything to be a llama and frolic with the behooved beast, and she gets her wish. But when when she is captured by trappers for her fur, her friends rally to rescue her.
1. Chapter 1 - Longing

One day at Kuzco Academy, Yatta was sitting in Mr. Moleguaco 's class when she wistfully looked out the window toward a meadow in the distance. In that meadow, a group of free llamas were skipping about. She sighed in happiness and imagined herself skipping with those carefree llamas. But her imagination came to a halt when she heard a shouting of "Miss Yodelinda!" She snapped out of her distracted stupor and saw Mr. Moleguaco staring at her. "All eyes on the lesson please," he said as he pulled down the blinds on the window by Yatta's head, blocking her view of the meadow. She sighed and looked down at her work while the teacher continued the lesson, but she managed to look focused by drawing llamas on her paper to make it so she was writing down the lesson.

Later that day, during her evening job at Mudka's Meat Hut, Yatta once again stared out the window. This time, she saw a young llama snuggling up next to its mother. She sighed at how cute the display was, but she was suddenly awaken by cries of "Hey, waitress!" and "Where's out food!?" Yatta turned around to see a bunch of customers behind her complaining about the lateness of the orders. She tried to qualm them with answers of "Sorry, sir!" and "I'll have your food out in a jiffy!"

Yatta came home late exhausted from her hectic day at work, but her mother greeted her cheerful as ever. She ignored her hello, and she went to her room and lied down on her bed to do her homework. Her mother asked "What's wrong, honeypumpkin?" Yatta responded, "Mom, sometimes, I think life is too hard and I'm just a little jealous of the llamas in the meadow." Her mother countered, "What's to be jealous about? I mean, they should be jealous of us; we have thumbs, we talk on two legs, we…" Yatta interrupted her, saying "It's just that they're just so happy and cheerful, and for me, it's just day after day of insanity. I'm too good for civilization." Not knowing that to say, her mother just said "Well then…goodnight" and she left Yatta in her room.

The next day during the lunch period at Kuzco Academy, Yatta sat next to Malina at the outdoor eating areas. She was telling her about the possibility of becoming a llama and mingling with other llamas in the meadow. Malina told her, "Well, from past experience, the only way for you to become a llama is to drink an extract potion from Yzma's lab." Yatta countered, "But I don't know where that is." Malina then told her, "Well, Kuzco and Kronk go there pretty much every day." Just then, Kuzco and Kronk ran past them. Malina encouraged Yatta, "Now's your chance. Follow them and pick out the llama potion." Yatta ran off and followed the two bozos.

Some time later, she waited outside the lab waiting for Kuzco and Kronk to exit. When they ran out with their potion for whatever hair brained scheme planned for the day, Yatta snuck in the door when it opened. As Yatta walked in, she was confronted with a familiar stone statue. "I'm guessin' I have to pull one of these here levers to get in." She pulled on a lever (Fortunately, the right one) and before she knew it, she was flipped into a log flume ride. The safety spiel said "Please keep hands and feet inside the log at all times. Warning: You might get wet." The log went down the flume and Yatta emerged soaking wet and wearing a lab coat and goggles.

After squeezing her hair dry, Yatta walked over to the vial shelved. While browsing, she muttered to herself "Okay, let's see here. L. Lizard, lynx…Ah, llama!" She grabbed the vial and she squeed with joy. "Finally," she shouted, "my dream's gonna come true." While hugging the vial, she looked at the sundial on her wrist and realized that class would be restarting soon.

In class, Yatta had a bright smile on her face, anticipating her impending transformation later that night. Mr. Moleguaco came to her and exclaimed, "Ah, Yatta, it's so nice to see you so bright and chipper today after yesterday's stupor." As he walked away, Yatta looked into her knapsack and looked at the hidden vial. "Soon," she whispered. to herself, "soon."


	2. Chapter 2 - Transformation

Yatta sat outside in her backyard holding the vial. She looked toward the meadow where the llamas were skipping and playing. She then looked toward the village where the none-too-bright old people were bumping into each other. She turned toward the vial for a minute and then, with a look of determination, downed the drink, ready to shed her bare skin and become a llama.

She waited for the results and after about a minute, she finally got some. She felt a tingling sensation in her big toes, and they turned into solid black hooves. Fascinated, she grabbed one of her feet and felt the hard black matter where her toe was. "So, this is a hoof," she wondered to herself. Just then, the remaining toes on her feet merged and formed a second hoof to form complete llama feet.

"It's…It's working," Yatta said with glee. She stood up on her transformed feet and said "It's kinda fancy havin' two toes." But the change wasn't over. Suddenly, Yatta's heels lifted up and her feet become lama feet. She tried to keep standing on two, but she fell over onto her back. After falling, her legs turned into more frailer llama legs. Yatta tried to stand on her new legs and, after a few tries, she managed to stand one walk on her new hooves.

"Man," Yatta exclaimed, "this is more of a challenge than I thought." Afterward, she felt a small, fuzzy tail emerge from her backside. She reached back with her hand and felt the fuzz, muttering "Mmm…My tail is so fuzzy." Then, her butt expanded, ripping through her skirt, and turned into a large, hairy, orange llama rear. Suddenly, her llama lower half began to jump and buck wildly, dragging her human top half with it. Having had enough of her legs bucking, Yatta walked, on hands and feet, to a tree and held onto it to keep herself still. As she grabbed hold to the trunk, she felt the tingle orange hair growing up her body. As this happened, llama udders developed and squirted milk upon emergence, Yatta laughed and yelled "That tickles. I hope someone does that to me often."

Just as the fur reached her torso, and her body expanded to that of a llama's, the bucking in her legs died down. "Finally," Yatta said with relief, and she laird her hands down on the ground. But it wasn't over yet. She felt her arms tightening and turning into a pair of forelegs. She looked her hand and saw two pairs of fingers, her pinky and ring, and her middle and index, merge together to become a pair of hooves, after which, her thumb turned numb and sank into her skin. "Wow," she said as her remaining hand did the same.

After the planted her four feet on the ground, Yatta's neck started to grow longer and longer until her head was standing eighteen inches high on a tower of orange fur. Yatta looked out into the sunset meadow and said "My, what a beautiful view." The transformation almost complete, Yatta's ears wiggled and grew, placing themselves on the top of her head. Her long red locks disappeared in favor of a furry orange covering of her head. Yatta then felt her face starting to stretch outward. "Well, this is it" she said in excitement, "My dream's come true." Her face morphed into that of a llama's, and the transformation was complete.

Now a llama, Yatta thought of what to do now. "I've never had four feet before,"  
she thought, and she tried to teach herself how to walk the llama way. She was a little rusty at first, but as she went further into the meadow, she started to get the hang of it until she started to skip freely into the herd of free llamas ahead of her.


End file.
